Lost Lover
by NickyLovett
Summary: Benjamin Barker was married to Lucy, and they had their daughter Johanna, but what if it wasn't all so perfect? What happens if Benjamin was arrested rightfully and Lucy was the one who reported it? What if it was all just an act to get back at Nellie Lovett for stealing her husband? What if Judge Turpin took advantage of Nellie instead of Lucy? Find out here...
1. Chapter 1

Hi loves! Miss me? I missed you! I hope you enjoy this new fanfiction I am working on. Leave feedback? You all know I love to read them and you all are so sweet.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of these characters but the story line is all my idea.

Check out my other stories if you enjoy :)

* * *

-Background-

Nellie Lovett bustled around her pie shop gathering orders and passing out food to the few people who came by. Her fat louse of a husband, Albert, sat in the other room reading the newspaper by the fire. She absolutely hated that she always worked her arse off to provide for the two of them and all he did was lazy on all day and complain about everything under the sun- rather the roof in his situation. Albert couldn't do much anymore. He was old, sore, and tired. He was twice Nellie's age actually. She had married him when she was sixteen years old and he was thirty-two years old. Her parents arranged the whole thing and she hadn't thought twice about it at the time. He was once a sweet handsome man and she was too blinded by love to see what a cruel man he would one day become. Her parents adored him and didn't take notice of his lust filled eyes every time he laid eyes on innocent Nellie White- her maiden name. On their wedding night Nellie saw him for his true colors. All he wanted was her untouched body and that was what he got then and every time since. He forced her and nearly tore her on her first time. He hadn't cared though as long as it brought him pleasure who cared if she got her release. Over the years Nellie became slave to her husband as he worked for them he assumed that Nellie would do everything else. He had often got frustrated when the subject of children was brought up when they would go out to social gatherings. People would make comments to them such as "when will you have any?" "why are you waiting?" or "may as well start now while your both still young". Those were the worst. They would come home that night and Nellie had learned not to say a word and go straight upstairs and wait for the blow. Albert would come in and slap her questioning and demanding why she was such a failure. Why couldn't she be a proper wife? All she had to do was house work and carry his children, but she couldn't do that could she? No, Nellie Lovett was barren. It made Albert rage with furry at her. He wanted children and aside from her body that was why he chose her to marry. She was young and still had time, but it hadn't worked out as he would have hoped it to.

Many years later and she was in her early thirties and him in his late forties. He was ill and she was working her arse off just to pay the bills. The door to the shop opened and her look of tiredness was quickly replaced with a bright smile of happiness as she saw the face of the man she was in love with walk into her little ole' shop. Benjamin Barker. He came in with a sweet smile carrying flowers.

"Those are sure lovely, I'm sure Ms. Lucy will love them," she told him with a soft smile. Her heart dropped every time Lucy-his wife- was mentioned though. It meant that she never had a chance. Yes, she was married as well, but Albert would soon die and she would be all alone in this tiny home with barely anything to live on. As much as she despised him she was sometimes grateful to have Albert around just because it meant she wouldn't ever have to be alone, at least not completely. "Hold that thought deary," she says quickly as Albert calls for her just as Ben opens his mouth to speak. She flashes him a smile before leaving to tend to Albert's needs.

Ten minutes later she comes back in with a huff. "Thought that man would never go to sleep," she sighs and smiles at Benjamin.  
"They aren't for Lucy," Benjamin tells her. She tilts her head and gives him a crooked look of confusion and he chuckles. "The flowers- they aren't for Lucy they're for you," he clears up handing her the bouquet of daisy's. "I remember you telling me once how they were your favorite."

Nellie could have sworn her cheeks turned bright red. "That's so kind Mr. Barker," she blushes and accepts them. She takes them to an empty vase that she fills with water and sets them in. Her breath catches in her throat as she feels Benjamin right behind her. She gasps softly as his hands wrap around her waist and his soft lips kiss her neck.

"Mr. Barker," she moans softly and her eyes flutter closed.  
"Call me Ben," he says softly and kisses her again on her sensitive spot. "I like you Nellie," he admits.  
"Yer married," she moans again and turns in his arms looking him in the eye. "What about Ms. Lucy?"  
"I don't love her like I do you, Nellie."  
"You love me?" she looks shocked and her cheeks redden. Was this honestly happening? She looked into his eyes for some kind of answer but she was so confused it all seemed so real.  
"I do," he kisses her lips again and her heart seems to be put back together.

* * *

So I hope you are enjoying my new story. I'm so sorry I haven't been on in such a long time. I have not forgotten about you all. My laptop doesn't work for internet anymore but after graduation in a few weeks I get a new one and will hopefully have more time to be on. Also if you feel like you have read this somewhere else than it is because I also have published this on my Quotev account. I will be posting on both now.


	2. You Finally Did Something Right Nellie

Chapter 2! Thank you so much to sm4567 for their amazing review. I really hope more people are enjoying this as well. I am trying my best to make this addictive haha. Well enjoy this chapter!

* * *

A squeal of delight escaped the dear bakers ruby lips as she was tossed down on the bed. Her clothes were half way off and her hair was a mess but it wasn't ask if she cared. She giggled and spreads her legs biting her lip seductively.  
"You're such a tease my precious Nellie," Benjamin climbs on top of her and kisses her neck.  
"Don't pretend like you don't love it," she moans softly and tangles her hands in her hair tilting her head to the side.  
"You have that right," he smirks and then slips into her and does his thing. Moans escape their lips and echo the little room they had rented at the Inn.  
It was beginning to be obvious that they were having an affair. The lingering touches, the lilies and daisy's that he would bring her were filling her living room and made Albert suspicious. Lucy definitely noticed and it made her fume with anger. She wanted revenge but there wasn't anything she could do at the time besides sit back.

Time had passed and it was now three months into their affair and Nellie had just gotten news from the doctor that she was expecting her first child and she was completely shocked. It was Albert this whole time and he was blaming her for his troubles. "Typical bloody man," she muttered to herself as she made her way home. She wanted to tell Ben as soon as possible, but when she got closer the sight she saw made her stomach turn. There were officers and doctors in her home and her mind went to Albert as she dropped everything and ran inside.  
"What's happened? Where is my husband?" she demanded frightened as she looked around and saw a doctor at Albert's side in the bedroom. She rushed over, pushing past the officers who tried to hold her back. She kneeled down and took his hand tears in her eyes. "Albert, dear you're going to be just fine...you have to be," she cried softly looking at his pale features as he took ragged, shaky breaths. His eyes were a red color and he started to cough. "Albert, you have to stay with me...I'm. I'm pregnant Albert," she sobs and rests her head on his shoulder. "Please don't leave me alone."  
Albert looks over to her with a weak smile forming on his face and squeezes her hand. He didn't know that Benjamin and Nellie were having an affair, the flowers only made him curious but she had told him they were gifts for him to get well. The news of the pregnancy made him happy inside because a child was all that he had ever wanted. He wasn't suspicious of the sudden news either because just a month back he was strong enough that they were able to make love.  
"You finally did something right, Nellie dear," he tells her, his voice scratchy and weak.  
Tears streamed down Nellie's cheeks as her husband took his last breath and passed away happily. She knew she had done him so much wrong and she felt something she never thought she would have felt. Guilt. He had hurt her so much in the past that she hadn't cared if he found out or not. She even had the scars and bruises to prove it. Now though, now she couldn't stop this guilt and she had no way of confronting it because her husband was now gone. Even if she could confess now she wouldn't...not with all the officers around. No, they would just send her straight to Bedlam. Suddenly she remembered her news and raced out of the room in sobs and up the stairs to Benjamin's home. The officers took no notice to this behavior because she needed some comfort and Benjamin was her friend as far as they were concerned.  
She knocked on the door frantically as she sobbed uncontrollably. An angry Lucy answered the door. Her cheeks were red as were her eyes from her tears. Johanna was crying in the background and the room looked a little trashed.  
"My god...Lucy w-wot's happened?" Nellie held back her sobs and was suddenly concerned for the poor girl even though she had never liked her much before.  
"You! You happened you...you...You WHORE!" she screamed at Nellie angrier than before.  
Nellie jumped back a little as Lucy screamed at her and suddenly her tears fell. She had never been called a whore before. "Where is Ben?" she asked nervously.

"Nellie?" a man's voice sounded from behind Lucy and soon Benjamin appeared. Nellie felt relieved as he came outside to her making Lucy fume even more. "Nellie you have to go...they'll be here soon and I won't let them get you. Please leave I won't let you get hurt."  
Now Nellie was really confused. Who were _they_ and what did _they_ want with Benjamin. "Benny wot's going on?" she starts to cry holding his jacket. "Albert...He's gone..."  
"Oh, Nellie," Benjamin pulled her in for a hug where she sobbed into him.  
"I have no one Benny...and I'm. I'm pregnant," she tells him through her cries.  
His eyes widen and he can't believe what he was hearing. Did she just say that she was pregnant? That meant…he was the father. His heart started to beat more rapidly at the thought. It was what he wanted, but he knew he couldn't.  
"Nellie, I love you with all my heart, but you must go," he says broken hearted and holds back tears.

"Mrs. Lovett?' a familiar voice from the stairs asked. "Step aside ma'am," the man says.  
She turned to see the Beadle coming up the stairs with two officers. "What is going on here?" she looks to Ben as the officers cuff him and tears pour down her cheeks. She races to him and grips his jacket kissing his cheeks and on the lips over and over as she sobs. "Please don't leave me Benny...not now…please?" she begs as if he could stop himself from being arrested. An officer grabs her arms and puts them behind her back but she does all she can to fight it. "Let me go! Please, please don't do this!"  
"Eleanor Lovett you are under arrest for foolishness behind your late husband Albert Lovett's back," the Beadle smirks as he enjoys watching this sight.

* * *

Did you like? R&amp;R?


	3. Going to the Chapel

"You can't do this! Please don't I'm pregnant!" Nellie Lovett sobs as she is forced down the stairs in cuffs. She see's Judge Turpin at the end of the stairs watching with a small smirk. "Sir, you have to stop them please! I can't go away, my baby won't be safe," she sobs and it looks as though the Judge is actually taking her words into consideration.  
"I'll do her time for her," Benjamin says from behind.  
Nellie's eyes widen in disbelief and she turns her head to look up at him. "Ben you can't do that."  
"Take the charges away from her and keep her and her baby safe," Benjamin looks at the Judge ignoring Nellie's pleads. "I'll serve her time as well as mine...just please keep her safe."

The Judge smirks and looks at Benjamin and then looks over Nellie's body. She had a nice figure, an hour glass, thin legs, wide hips, small waist, and large breasts that any woman would be jealous of and every man wants on his lady. She was very beautiful as well and they had always gotten along when he would visit her in the pie shop. He had been trying to court Nellie Lovett for many years now but gave up when he realized she would never leave Albert. He then found Lucy Barker and when she asked him for this favor he was more than happy to ablige, but now that his first 'love' was in the midst of their bargain he was most definitely going to chose the busty, outgoing baker from Fleet Street.  
"Very well," he nods to the officer to take off her cuffs. "On the condition that she marry me this saturday," he smirks and looks from Nellie to Benjamin.  
Nellie's eyes widen and she shakes her head about to protest but Benjamin nods. "Alright, but keep her and the baby safe," he agrees.  
"Benjamin!" Nellie gasps in shock. "Wot am I a bargaining chip?"  
"Nellie he'll protect you and keep you safe. You'll have a proper life with him as you deserve. Don't argue with that it's not just your life alone anymore," he points out protectively. "I will always love you Nellie," he whispers to her just before they take him away.  
"Ben!" she screams through tears trying to run to him but the Judge holds her back. "Ben!" she sobs and the Judge pulls her into a tight hug and she gives in sobbing into his chest.  
"I'll protect you Mrs. Lovett," he says surprisingly soft and kisses the top of her head. Suddenly an angry Lucy storms down the stairs.

"That wasn't the plan! You promised to get rid of them both!" Lucy screamed and then an officer cuffed her hands behind her back with the nod of the Judge. "What are you doing? Let me go!"  
"One night in Bedlam will do you good Mrs. Barker," the Judge tells her. "You can see what it would have been like for Mrs. Lovett had your 'plan' worked."  
"You can't do that! I didn't do anything wrong!" Lucy argued but the Judge didn't respond and she was taken away.

"What?" The Judge asks when he looks down and see's Nellie looking up at him in confusion.  
"Why are you helping me?" she asked confused.  
"I've always had a fondness for you Mrs. Lovett," he admits and leans his head down to kiss her softly. She responds to the kiss after her shock wears off and wraps her arms around his body. Little did she know that her future was going to take a big turn from this moment on.

* * *

The weekend soon arrived and it was the day of the wedding. Nellie Lovett was about to become Nellie Turpin. She would have never imagined this a week ago and she was only doing it to keep her and her baby safe just like she had promised to Benjamin. There was not a day that went by where she didn't think of him. She loved Ben with all of her heart and this child was going to be her last reminder she had of him. She didn't love the Judge-or Richard as she was now to call him-but she promised herself that she would make a good wife for him.  
With white roses in her hair and red roses as her bouquet she stood behind the doors that led her to the altar where Richard would be waiting for her. She was in a simple white dress- ironic for her situation, but nobody in London knew the truth besides her future husband and Lucy. The music starts to play and she feels queezy, a mix of nerves and morning sickness, the doors are about to open but she can't hold it in so she rushes to another room and leans over the trash can. The guests were awkwardly silent in the church because the music had stopped and Nellie hadn't walked down the aisle. Richard looked through the empty doors confused and the Beadle excused himself to go check on Nellie for him. He saw her in the other room wiping her face over the trash and frowned.

"What do you think you are doing?" he hissed closing the door so no one could hear.  
"I..I got sick," she breaths heavily looking up at him weakly with red eyes. "I'm sorry."  
The Beadle frowned and smacked her hard across her cheek. "You're a whore Nellie and the Judge is being so kind as to helping a slut like you out of Bedlam where you deserve! I would think you would want to take advantage of that," he sneers and she whimpers as fresh tears fall down her stinging cheeks. He slaps her harder this time. "Answer me when I talk to you!"  
Nellie starts to cry in pain and fear. If the Beadle was like this then...was Richard? "I'm marrying Richard...leave me alone.." she starts to get up shakily and goes to the doors and begins to walk down the aisle her chest heaving and she hopes nobody notices it.

* * *

**I hope you are enjoying this. Maybe leave a review on what you think? ;)**


	4. I've Gotten Myself Hitched

Richard Turpin stood at the altar with a small smirk on his face as he saw his future wife walk down the aisle. Finally, after all these years, he was getting exactly what he wanted, Eleanor Lovett. She had always bee a stubborn woman and that made him want her even more. Now that he had her he was not going to let her slip away, not this time. He gave her a smile as she reached him and they both turned to the Vicar and the ceremony began.

"Nellie's heart raced in her chest. It felt like someone was pounding against her. She closed her eyes for a quick second and took a deep breath the last thing she needed right now was to run out of the building to be sick once again. She didn't know what the Beadle would do this time and she didn't want to find out. Before she knew it, Nellie was listening to Richard say his bows and she was saying hers. There was a feeling in the pit of her stomach that made her want to leave, run away from this place, but she couldn't. She had promised Benjamin she would keep their child safe and running away would be the worst thing she could do. They would find her and...she didn't want to know what Richard would do. He hadn't been violent so far, but that didn't mean that he wasn't.

"You may now kiss your bride," the Vicars words broke her train of thought.

_Your bride_, the words echoed in her head as she felt Richard's hands snake around her waist pulling her closer. She could feel the crowd watching them. Some in confusion-they couldn't understand why he chose her. Some came for gossip-her husband had just passed away, shouldn't Mrs. Lovett, er, Turpin, be mourning his loss? Others were there for the food and a small few were friends. None the less the whole town had been invited and came together for this celebration.

"Where's your head, Eleanor?" Richard whispered against her lips.

"Hmm?" she opened her eyes confused. She hadn't realized her focus had drifted elsewhere. "Oh..sorry love," she apologized and kissed him sealing their marriage.

"What was that in there?" the Beadle demanded coming into the backroom where Nellie was now changing.

"Get out!" her eyes widened as he barged in. She was only in her lingerie and only her and her husband were allowed to see her like that. She tried to cover herself as he came closer.

"You made him look like a fool!" The Beadle hissed and grabbed her arm tightly.

Nellie let out a whimper of fright and feat showed on her pale features. A deep voice that used to send chills of disgust up her spine immediately calmed her.

"Let her be, Beadle," Richard Turpin said in his usual tone. He watched the Beadle frown at Nellie before shoving her arm and letting go.

Nellie quickly too her arm and rubbed it gently as if it would soothe her aching bones. She watched with a frown as the Beadle was escorted to the door by the Judge.

"Are you alright?" his words were soft and he seemed genuinely curious as he stepped closer to her. He watched as Eleanor nodded silently and reached out for her arm and she hesitantly gave it to him. "Just a slight bruise...Don't mind him, the Beadle, I'll talk to him Did he do anything else?" his eyes averted from her arm to her eyes, catching a glimpse of her breasts and stomach on the way up.

"He..er..he slapped me, before the wedding because I got morning sickness," she looks away shyly and grabs her clothes to hide her body. He notices and backs towards the door.

"The carriage is waiting," he says turning the knob.

"The carriage? But you live two doors down," Nellie looked utterly confused.

"Our honeymoon, Eleanor," he said softly before opening the door and leaving.

"Honeymoon?" she asked herself. She was expecting far less than a honeymoon with the Judge. She looked at the door a bit longer before she started to dress herself properly. Quickly but neatly she fixed her make-up and tidied up her messy auburn locks. With one last glance in the mirror and a deep breath she opened the door and made her way to the awaiting carriage.

That's the end of Chapter 4. I am currently working on Chapter 5 and would love to know your thoughts on this story, so leave a review and maybe some constructive criticism. ;)


End file.
